A cellular network may include multiple types of wireless network devices via which a user device may access the cellular network. For example, the cellular network may include a base station (e.g., corresponding to a “macrocell”) and an access point (e.g., corresponding to a “microcell,” a “picocell,” a “femtocell,” etc.). A base station and access point may implement different wireless technologies at different frequency ranges (“bands”). A base station may have a broader communication range (e.g., several square miles) than that of an access point, but may provide lower bandwidth than an access point. An access point may have a smaller communication range than a base station, but may provide higher bandwidth than the base station.